


Full of you

by Bakageyama_14



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkward Vanitas (Kingdom Hearts), Cute, Enemies to Friends, Everyone Needs A Hug, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Heartless Sora, Heartless Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Multi, Other, POV Animal, Pictures, Protective Vanitas, Protectiveness, Sad, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) Has Issues, Sora (Kingdom Hearts) is a Good Friend, Sora is a heartless, first friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 13:45:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakageyama_14/pseuds/Bakageyama_14
Summary: It's dark. It's cold. It's empty.Where am I?Oh.Ohno.Vanitas isnota nice guy. So, when he asks his dear Unversed to find some hearts full of light, the only emotion he feels is confusion. Maybe some anger too.What is it? Why does it look so... weird?And why for Xehanort's sake it looks like a Heartless?Help me.(au where Sora is still a Heartless)





	Full of you

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first fanfic. And I'm not English. What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Timeline is a mess, but this happens after KH1. Sorry ;-;  
>  
> 
> oh, and by the way, this chapter has some panic attacks in it. I'm sorry, but if you can't read things like that I suggest leaving.

_It's dark. It's cold. It's empty._

 

 

 

 

 

 

_Where am I? What...happened?_

 

 

 

 

 

_Wait._

 

 

 

 

_Why I feel so... dark?_ _It seems... wrong._

 

 

 

_But why?_

 

 

_What's happening?_

 

_The last thing i remember is..._

_Oh._

 

 

 

 

 

_Oh **no.**  _

 

* * *

Another Scrapper appeared with a loud *pop* when Vanitas growled with irritation. He pointed his keyblade to this annoyingly bright light and yelled: "Attack bastard, attack!". Scrapper looked at him, slightly confused. When its red eyes met ravenette's yellow ones, the monster screeched and turned away to look at short blonde, who was currently healing his female friend. It attempted to attack Terra, who was defending his partners, only to be killed with one quick move. If that was possible, Vanitas would've felt even more pain, but at this moment he was so hurt; so weak that it was impossible. 

He knew that it looked bad. He fought before and this battle was not one of these he has easily won. He saw in Ventus's eyes that he knew this too. 

"Why are you doing this, Vanitas?" he heard light's voice. It sounded sad and sympathetic and it felt  **disgusting** **.**

"I don't need your pity, shortie!" he yelled back. Ventus sighed and drew his keyblade. It only made Vanitas more furious. "A sigh?! Am I only worth **a sigh?**!" Few Bruisers popped and rushed to attack the trio. Ventus squicked and ran away.  _I can't deal with **this**! It looks like Terra! _was writen on his face. The yellow-eyed boy cut his way short and knocked him off to the ground. He raised his keyblade to finish blonde off. Suddenly, he was hit with giant ball of fire. He screamed and looked at the culprit. He saw Aqua, the blue-haired woman and the mage of the trio. 

"So, the princess finally woke up?" he asked with venom in his voice. Aqua didn't answer, instead she stood up between him and his light. Vanitas looked around. Behind him was Terra. It seemed that he finished off Bruisers and decided to help his friends. 

"It's over, Vanitas" brunette said. Everyone knew, he was right. One more Unversed and Vanitas would've passed out and since his MP have never been high, he was running low on these too. 

Finally, he stared at Ventus and yelled: "It's NOT over, ya hear me?! I WILL be back!!!" Ravenette summoned the corridor of darkness and walked in.

 

* * *

 

 

It's was a cave. Dark and cold, just like him. It felt like home and considering what Vanitas was, it wouldn't be far from the truth. He sat down and summoned few Jellyshades. He always kept them in the corridor, since they weren't so great at fighting and they were more useful as servants.

"Find me something to eat, squirts. It better be light or you won't be alive for long!" he growled and laid his head on some rocks. The Unversed bowed and ran to look for food. Vanitas closed his eyes. Was it worth it? All this pain and tears. Why was he even doing this? It made him stronger, of course, but.... for some reason it seemed wrong. "Arghh, whatever!" he yelled and punch the air.

It didn't matter after all. He was only doing what he needed to be whole again. It was Ventus's fault. If he wasn't so scared of the darkness he wouldn't be a problem! Oh, Darkness... Vanitas smirked. The only thing that made him feel safe. Feel happy. Even though, it was cold, he considered it home.

Suddenly, he heard a noise. He sighed and stood up. He felt his Unversed, so he knew what was happening. They found something and it smelled _delicious_. He opened his eyes and raised his hand to take his food, but then he frooze.

IT was the Heartless. At least that was what he was thinking. This strange creature had brown fluffy hair, which strangely resembled his own black one. Its eyes were blue, unlike all other Heartless and for some reason it wore a pink bow on his neck.  **The Heartless wore a bow.**  

And yet it wasn't the strangest thing in this monster. When he felt it, Vanitas stepped back and summoned his keyblade. This... This  **thing** emitted  ** _light_**.But it wasn't annoying Ventus's kind of light. 

 

**It felt dark and welcoming. Suddenly, Vanitas wanted to merge with this creature. He wanted it to fill this emptiness in his heart, he wanted it to became his. Eat me, he felt. Take me, he thought. Fill me, he cried.**

 

_**Then, he screamed.** _

 

_His knees were trembling, and his heart was pounding so much, he thought he could pass out. What WAS that thing?! Vanitas felt down, his golden eyes felt weirdly wet. He started to breathe quicker and quicker and quicker and quicker and quicker, before his sight became dark. His heart hurt so badly, that he wanted to rip it off his chest. His breath was now too fast; he started to hiperventilate._

_"hat... p that... Stop that... Stop that, stop that, stop that, stop that, stop, stop, stop, stop,stop, stopstopstopstopstop! **For Xehanort's sake, STOP THAT!!!**_ "  _he yelled with tears pouring down his face._

_And then..._

**It has ended.**

Vanitas choked and took deep breath. He tried to calm his heart down and after few minutes he succeeded. His tears dried down, leaving him only with this  _pain_.  Confused and  **scared** , he looked around. He was surrounded by Unversed. Floods, Scrappers, even some Hareraisers were screeching loudly, leaving his cave filled with echo. He screamed, making them finally shut up. He slowly sat up and looked at this  **thing**.

It was staring at him, curled into little ball. Its ears(?) were down, and his eyes were definitly teared up. It looked even more scared than him, shaking and letting out quiet cries. 

Vanitas wanted to murder this monster. It made him vurnable and weak, something he never wanted to feel again. He drew his keyblade and pointed it at the Heartless.

One word and it would be gone.

One word and he would be strong again.

One word and it would disappear.

Vanitas felt a little sting at his heart. 

One word and he would never feel this warm light ever again.

...

He put his keyblade down. He turned his eyes away.

"Go away." he whispered. The thing jumped shocked and then, it quickly stood up. It stepped back a little, only to fall down again. It raised up and attempted to ran away, but it's fallen again. It looked at Vanitas terrified. Ravenette froze again. Its eyes were so... pure and yet... intruiging. It looked like the sky was closed in these two orbs and...

Vanitas gulped. It needs to leave  _now_. 

Finally, after few more tries that thing started crying. It made Vanitas's heart broke, like it was some kind of spell. He sighed and came closer to the Heartless. 

"Calm down, sky thingie. " he said, trying to calm down fluffy monster. He sat down and took it into his arms. He laid it on his thighs and he started to inspect thing's legs. When he touched its left feet, it screamed in pain. Vanitas quickly shushed at the Heartless to calm it down. He searched for his first aid kit, which he used to patch himself up earlier and opened it. 

"It looks like it's broken" he told Heartless "I'm going to set it, but it's going to hurt like hell. You need to prepare yourself, sky thingie." When he felt Heartless' little claws holding his arm tight, he took a deep breath and *snapped*.

Sky cried loudly, hiding its face in Vanitas's abs. Meanwhile, golden boy bandaged thingie's leg, stabilized it and put material away. He akwardly pat Heartless' hair and said "Calm down, sky thingie. You hurt my ears." 

He felt a little movement and he looked down to see Sky Thingie hugging his arm. It felt weird. It was the first time in forever that Vanitas was  _hugged_. He stared at Sky Thingie once again. This monster confused him and yet it  _felt nice._ Vanitas didn't know what he's supposed to do and this warm feeling growing in his heart didn't help. And once again he was hungry an tired. At least it felt save now, so he doesn't need to worry. He finally sighed and asked:

"What am I supposed to do now?"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> oof. Writing is **hard.** Especially, when you write something like that. I'm sorry for all my mistakes, I'm an newbie, after all. 
> 
> Oh and this pic is how I see Sora!
> 
> If ya have any questions, feel free to ask me! 
> 
> My da ---> https://www.deviantart.com/zwariowanazula  
> my inst ---> @bakageyama_
> 
> See ya next chapter~  
> bakageyama_


End file.
